Meaghanan Calendar
The Calendar of Meaghana is 364 days long, divided into ten months, each consisting of between between thirty and forty-two days. Each month is divided into seven day weeks. The days of the week are as follows: Hosidai, Meaghidai, Astridai, Brillidai, Jounidai, Robidai, Manidai. Hosier: 1st month of the year, named after the former Head of the Pantheon and God of Time and current God of Good, Hosia. It begins on a Hosidai, with Pathos, the 15th of Hosier, as a Hosian Holy Day. It consists of 42 days. Meaghier: 2nd month of the year, named after the Goddess of Nature and current Queen of the Pantheon, Meaghana. Also begins on a Hosidai with 42 days. Meaghier the 19th is known as Sparrow's Day, a Druidic Holiday. Astrier: 3rd month of the year, named after the Goddess of the Arts, Astrix. The first day of spring occurs on the 6th of this month. The month is 36 days long. Brillier: 4th month of the year, named after the God of Change, Brilla. Beginning on a Meaghidai, the month is 40 days long with the 28th as the Brillian Holy Day of Creostag. Johnust: 5th month of the year, named after the dead God of Honor, Jhonus. It begins on a Manidai and lasts 36 days, with the 20th marking the first day of summer. Robier: 6th month of the year, named after the God of Death, Robanus. It begins on a Hosidai and lasts 36 days, with a special day between the 18th and 19th of the month. This day, not actually a numbered day of the month, is called War's End Day, a day when no fighting of any kind is allowed. To fight on this day is said to invite the wrath of the Dread Lord himself. The 29th of the month is the Day of Life's Passing, the Robanan Holy Day. Mandier: 7th month of the year, named after the Dead Goddess of Beauty, Madora. It begins on an Astridai and lasts 36 days. Between the 18th and 20th the Festival of Beauty is held, in honor of beauty in all forms, though primarily that of beautiful women. Coronier: 8th month of the year, named after the Dead God of Battle, Coronal. It begins on a Brillidai, after the first day of fall, and lasts 30 days. the 24th of the month is reserved as the Day of Praise, a day of thanksgiving for the blessings of the year. Liftery: 9th month of the year, named after the former God of Thieves, Lifter. It begins on a Robidai and lasts 32 days with no days of common significance. Glugust: 10th month of the year, named after the God of Goblins, Glug. It begins on an Astridai and lasts 30 days. The 22nd of the month is known as Black Night, a holy day for goblins. The 29th of the month marks the first day of winter. After the 30th of Glugust the three days of the Year's End celebration occurs. Marked as a time of endings and new beginnings, this festival rounds out the year, allowing the new year to begin on the first day of the week.